


The Laundry Room Exhibition

by TriplePirouette



Series: Soapy Smut [1]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon, Penny, the laundry room and smut. Originally written for Paradox's April Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Laundry Room Exhibition

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April of 2009. Has not been edited since.
> 
> Original Prompt: This Saturday's smut prompt: Week 01: 8:15, SATURDAY SMUT
> 
> Saturday at 8:15 is Sheldon's weekly laundry time, perhaps Penny can rumple his clothes a bit ...
> 
> he first time I've written smut in a while. This is followed by "The Shower Cubicle Conundrum."

  


"Penny, what are you doing?"

Sheldon stood in the doorway of the laundry room, basket in hand, staring blatantly at his neighbor's long tan legs as they bounced and dangled over the edge of the running washing machine.

"Oh, um, just doing some laundry...I didn't realize it was 8:15 already..." Her face quickly morphed from happy and relaxed to quite nearly embarrassed. Sheldon was puzzled at the change, unsure of what she could feel embarrassed about. It was him that should feel embarrassed: the repetitive vibrating of the machine made her breasts bounce in her tank top and he found it was very hard to look anywhere else.

He took his basket and placed it on the table across from her, concentrating on sorting his laundry, even though it had already been meticulously sorted upstairs and there was nothing left to sort out in this basket. It gave him a reason not to look at her. "If you're worried that I'll abscond with your unmentionables again,"  _Lingerie_ , his mind screamed,  _beautiful, tiny, lacy, bright, soft, perfect lingerie,_ "you can get off of the washer. I do not plan to invade your privacy like that in the future. I've been informed that it's incredibly rude and unbecoming to a gentleman to steal a lady's underwear, regardless of the circumstances."

Sheldon could put it off no longer, so he took his basket and stood next to the still-jiggling Penny at the only open washer in the room. He carefully watched as he put each item in the machine, trying with all of his might to ignore the well-manicured hand shaking on border of machines between them.

"Oh, I'll get off..." Penny nearly whispered before she could stop herself, looking off into the distance. She cleared her throat, trying to pay attention to what was going on in the room. Her little "ride" had been a spur of the moment decision. She'd run out of batteries the night before, and wouldn't get out to the store until tomorrow, which in her current state of mind didn't seem fast enough. So, she'd jumped on for a ride, and had very nearly been done with a few choice thoughts of Johnny Depp and Brad Pitt until Sheldon walked in. "I'll be done in a little while," she said with more confidence, hoping he wasn't truly paying attention to what she was saying and would believe she was talking about the load of wash.

She hadn't really thought about the fact that Sheldon would show up like clockwork. The thought that had run through her head when she decided to do it was much simpler:  _No one will come in tonight- that's why Sheldon always does his laundry around this time._  She turned her head, watching as he put each item of clothing carefully into the washer to ensure that it was cleaned properly. She could feel his body heat on her bare legs, contrasting with the cool of the washer in the cold-water rinse cycle. She watched his hands, his long fingers, his strong, sinewy forearms, as they worked and wondered if it was pure mistake or something deeper that hadn't reminded her that Sheldon WOULD be down like clockwork.

She wondered what his hands would feel like working on her. Would he be as determined? Would he be skilled? Gentle? Or would he surprise her? Her eyes drifted up his arm, his small biceps, and broad shoulders, and wondered what it would feel like to be held by someone that didn't feel like a brick wall of body-builder. By the time her eyes reached his neck: his long, pale smooth neck that led to his frustratingly amazing brain, she could barely hold herself back.

Sheldon closed the lid, reaching over and adjusting the knobs on the machine with three slender, gentle fingers, and Penny moaned.

His head snapped to the side as he pushed the coins into the slot, shooting the machine to life. Penny bit her lip as the other machine's rumbling added a counterpoint to the vibrations she was already feeling. She shut her eyes, and instead of Brad Pitt or Johnny Depp or even George Clooney, she saw Sheldon: sweet, smart, strong, commanding Sheldon.

She never told anyone, but the night after he'd commanded his friends to do "less talk, more work," she'd dreamt of him dominating her, of him taking her with the force of his words. It was a glimpse of a side of him she didn't know existed. If it really did exist, she wanted it. It might be the hormones and the adrenaline coursing through her body right now, it might not be the best idea in the world, but she wanted him. Now.

Sheldon moved, his face the picture of concern, to stand in front of Penny; his thighs touching her bouncing knees. He stepped back just a bit to avoid the contact; he was already more aroused in her presence than he'd like to be, no need to make himself more uncomfortable. But his movements were quick, and he reached a hand out to hover near Penny's form. Her eyes were closed, her head was thrown back with her mouth dropped open just enough that he could see the tip of her tongue. He couldn't tell if she was experiencing pleasure or pain, and she shouldn't logically be experiencing either in the laundry room, so it bothered him. "Penny, are you alright?"

Her head snapped up and she looked at him. Her eyes were dilated, her breathing was accelerated, and her hands were balling into fists in the soft pair of pink shorts she wore.

"You looked like you might... be in pain." No need to mention his other hypothesis as he dropped his hand back to his side. Despite his words, he was pretty sure she wasn't experiencing pain. That meant... He reached out a fidgeting hand and laid it on the side of the washer. The vibrations that he'd never really thought much about caused a shock to fly up his arm and he could feel the rhythm that he saw in Penny's body.

"Oh, um, no." She breathed out, licking her lips. They silently stared at each other, the rumble of the washers building the tension in the small room. She could tell he knew, despite the fact that the only change in his appearance had been a small change in his eyes.

His palm flattened on the machine, despite his desire to leave. He could only ignore how beautiful she was, how desirable she was, for so long. He'd given her so many mental strikes, for months on end, just for being an appealing distraction that she should be banished for life by now. But he didn't have the heart to try to banish her again. It hadn't worked the first time, anyway- and only led to his discovery that she did wear incredibly enticing undergarments- distracting him further. Despite his friend's misguided beliefs, he was a man with needs and desires. He simply compartmentalized them better.

He realized he'd lost the ability to do so at the moment, though, and slid his other hand flat against the washer near her hip, trapping her between his arms. She bit her lip and let her hands run up and down his forearms, nails gently sliding through the sparse hairs. She looked down, seeing the front of his plaid pants twitch, and leaned forward. She'd made up her mind.

"Sheldon, go close the door," she whispered in his ear. With a tiny bob of his head, he walked slowly over to the door, closed it and regarded the lock for a moment. It was broken. Her heart dropped. He wouldn't want to continue now, maybe ever. But he walked over to the shelf on the wall, pulled out the yellow shirt folding board that someone had left in the room, and jammed it in between the door and its jamb just under the hinges, making it nearly impossible for anyone to open it.

He turned back to her with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "That should suffice." He walked toward her and she could feel her breathing hitch. This was really going to happen. He resumed his former position, but closer, this time, Penny spread her legs and hooked her feet behind his thighs, pulling them closer, her flip flops falling to the floor. She thought she heard him stifle a groan as he leaned toward her ear. "Despite my willingness to continue, I have three questions that must be answered for my own peace of mind. Is that acceptable?"

His voice was low, quiet, and his breath wafting over hear ear and across the back of her neck sent a shiver down her spine. Even his words, his long, convoluted words that she would normally neither pay attention to nor understand, caused her heart to beat faster with the cadence they lent to his voice.

"Yes," she breathed out, letting her lips gaze across his ear.

"I am disease free. Is there any chance that you have a communicable disease? I am not currently carrying prophylactics and thus am ill prepared for this situation." Penny froze for a minute, unsure of what to do, but Sheldon continued. "I'm concerned not about your judgment," he whispered, letting his hands press up her back, fingers spayed over her shoulder blades, his lips barely touching her as they moved down her neck, "but the judgment of those you've dated. I would in no way," he kissed her shoulder then moved the strap of her camisole down her arm with his teeth, "change my opinion of you, but would instead change my approach to this encounter." He kissed her again, his tongue darting out to trace the path of her collar bone.

She threw her head back. "I'm healthy," she moaned out. He'd very nearly killed the mood, but his words were said so softly, so lovingly, and she couldn't ignore his mouth on her body. And it was Sheldon, why was she surprised that he'd think of these things even in the face of sex?

He kissed up the side of her neck. "Good. Related, seeing as I am not in possession of prophylactics at the moment, are you willing to continue, and if so," he took her earlobe between his teeth, dragging down gently before soothing it with his tongue and whispering in her ear, "are you on an effective form of birth control?"

Penny mirrored his actions, moving to lick up the crescent of his ear, kissing the hollow behind it. "Yes and I'm on the pill." She wished she could form the beautiful sentences he could, but it was taking all of her thought processes to simply be coherent as his hands moved closer and closer to her breasts. 

His head tilted back as he pulled her closer to him, their pelvises flush against one another, the rumbling of the washer making her hum with energy in his arms. "Last question: do you find me desirable, or would this be occurring with the next single man that happened upon you in this situation?"

Penny closed her eyes, feeling his hands smooth over her back, his mouth hovering just above hers. She tried to imagine someone else holding her: Leonard, Kurt, and even Keanu Reeves, but it didn't feel right. Her mind flashed to Sheldon hovering over her, holding her down in his spot… their limbs entwined on the floor of her apartment with the remains of Penny Blossoms strewn about… him holding her up against a white board, equations smudging and transferring all over her back... "You," she said forcefully, tasting his lips for the first time. "It's you."

He kissed her hard, and she enjoyed the pressure. It was wild, careless, and forceful—just the way she'd dreamed he'd kiss her. She pushed her hands through his short hair, holding him close and tight.

Sheldon's hands moved down to her hips, then slowly up, up, up, his long fingers hooking the camisole she was wearing and pulling it free of her body as he leaned away from her.

She'd never felt so nervous about being topless in front of a man before, she very nearly covered herself before his hands moved. Long, thin, soft fingers gently slid down each breast in tandem, brushing gently over her pebbled nipples. She arched her back, aching for more. He complied: harder, closer, rougher, his hands, fingers, moving over her in patterns that she was sure meant something to him, but meant no more to her than pleasure. She lost her breath and moaned out loud when he rolled her nipples in his fingertips just like she'd imagined when she'd watched his fingers on the washing machine's buttons.

She leaned back, bracing herself against the wall as he leaned down, taking her right breast in his mouth. She held him to her, writhing and pushing and pressing their hips together. With each nibble a shock flew through her body, straight between her legs. With each suckling sensation she found it harder to decide what she wanted to concentrate on; the feeling of him at her breast, or the feeling of the hard length of him rubbing the seam of her shorts in just the right place.

"Oh, god, Sheldon," she moaned out, eyes closed and head thrown back. He looked, breaking his concentration, and thought that he'd never seen a more beautiful picture than Penny writhing in pleasure on top of the washing machine. He dragged his face up her chest, reveling in the smooth feel of her skin against his cheek. He lifted her to sitting so they were eye to eye, her legs still wrapped tightly around his hips. He kissed her less desperately this time, letting his tongue move languidly in her mouth. "I want you so bad, Sheldon." She whispered into his mouth.

Her hands ducked under his two shirts, yanking up until she could feel the tone of the muscles in his back. He leaned back, divesting himself of the shirts, leaving his naked chest before her. She let her hands play over his chest, remembering the last time she'd had the chance. Clockwise, she remembered, otherwise the hairs would mat. She couldn't help but move her hips in a circle at the thought, Sheldon's hardness causing her hands to curl, her nails raking down his chest.

A guttural tone escaped from his throat that could have been her name, but she wasn't quite sure. She claimed his mouth, this time harried and rushed. Her need for him was growing, insatiable, and she'd been sitting on the washer for so long that she was quickly moving from arousal to frustration.

Long fingers slipped between them and a second later his slim knuckles grazed over her center, causing her body to spasm into him. The digits explored lazily, causing Penny's breath to catch then disappear all together. She braced her head on Sheldon's shoulder, short gasps of air ruffling his chest hairs as his lips traced her neck.

She reached her hands around, grabbing the cheeks of his tight, rounded ass in her palms and squeezing. She slipped one hand in his waistband and into his briefs, squeezing the smooth skin of his butt, and making him buck into her, before letting her hand float around his hip to grasp him fully. He was hot and hard, leather and velvet to the touch. She pumped a few times, playing with how hard she held him, how fast she went, enjoying the tremors that she felt in his body.

She pulled her hand out, scooting away, unable to take it anymore. She stripped her shorts and underwear off in one smooth movement. She froze; pink cotton still in her hands and legs lifted, as the dryer stopped. She couldn't breathe but for another reason all together. She and Sheldon looked at each other, stunned. The entire encounter had begun because of the washer, should it end with it, too?

Sheldon saw her panic, wasn't nearly ready to be over, either, and came up with a solution. He tore the shorts and underwear from her hand, pulled her back in place, lifted her into his arms, and moved two steps over. He deposited her on the top of his washer which was still rumbling along. He smiled at her, and she kissed him passionately.

Her manicured hands reached between them, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down to release his length to her. "You're sure?" he whispered against her lips. In response she took him in her hand and guided him to her warm, wet opening. He pushed in and they groaned: her breathy and high as she grasped his back, him deep and low as he fought to hold himself still in the face of the vibrations bounding through them.

She moved first, her hands returning to his ass, clenching and pushing and holding and guiding him in a rhythm. Sheldon buried his head in Penny's neck, one hand across her lower back, the other holding the coin deposit for leverage as he moved to match her rhythm. Penny threw her head back, a hand twining in Sheldon's hair as he sucked on her collar bone, her body humming with the washer and jolting every time he pushed in and pulled out, creating a filling friction that she hadn't felt in far too long.

The washer hummed, switching from wash to rinse, and they matched the pace, moving faster. His mouth claimed the nipple that he'd neglected earlier, sucking and nibbling with the movement of their bodies. Penny couldn't keep still as the sensations swept over her. She clutched at his back with her hands, her legs climbed higher on his hips. "Oh, Penny," he moaned into her neck, saying her name over and over like a prayer with each thrust into her.

"Shel…" She tried to say his name, but couldn't find the words, couldn't get past the short circuit of the sensations in her body.  "Yes," she finally settled on, "yes… yes… yes," she moaned into his hair, curling her body around his trying to get deeper, closer… any way to prolong the sensation even as she felt herself tumbling closer and closer to the edge.

"Close…" he breathed out with effort, "You?" He looked into her eyes, clouded with lust, their foreheads touching as they moved together.

"Here," she grabbed his arm and pulled it, taking his hand and guiding it to her clit. "Oh god," she moaned out as he found the hard nub, her hand holding his in place, the other wrapped around his neck, holding him to her.

Sheldon began nipping at the flushed skin along her jaw line in time with the movements of his fingers. Her lips found his, but the kisses slackened as she felt the spasms shoot through her. Her back arched, pushing her sensitive breasts into his coarse chest hair as she rode through the sensation. She clutched around his shoulders holding his body to her.

As the shocks subsided she could feel him trembling in her embrace with the effort it took to hold still. "Come for me, Sheldon," she whispered into his ear, spurring him on by pulling his hips into hers with her thighs. He moved again, picking up the pace, and her pleasure bordered on exquisite overstimulation as he thrust into her. She urged him on, kissing and licking and caressing and raking her nails over every inch she could reach. He stiffened in her arms, his head buried in her chest, as she felt him come inside her.

Sheldon and Penny didn't move, their bodies sweaty, their breath hitching as they tried to regain some normal composure. Despite their still being joined, Sheldon's first move to kiss her again was tentative. He was afraid that it had all been a magic spell, that she'd no longer want him now that the spell had been broken, that the ends had been achieved. She met his kiss, however, with a satiated passion, reluctantly letting him part from her.

The washer under them stopped moving, and the spell was truly broken. Goosebumps started to break out on Penny's chest. Sheldon stood, pulling out of Penny. He reached down, pulling up his plaid pants, and pulled a neatly folded tissue out of his pocket. He wiped himself off, and then held it out to Penny. "I don't have another," he said regretfully. She took it and he watched as she gently wiped her inner thighs as he buttoned up his pants and gathered the rest of their strewn clothing.

Penny tossed the tissue in the garbage and fairly shyly took the clothes from Sheldon's hands. "Thanks." She quickly got dressed, slipping on her flip flops last.

Sheldon came up behind her, again hesitant, but never the less dropping his hands on her shoulders. "We should put our clothes in the dryers." She nodded and pursued the mindless task as he pulled the folding board from the door jamb then attended to his own laundry.  She picked the dryer next to Sheldon and found every excuse to accidentally touch him possible, all of which he noticed, and didn't protest.

Penny looked at the dryers as they rumbled to life. She longed for a repeat performance, but was unsure of where they stood. It had been amazing, but it had been sudden and an upheaval and she was sure that everything about them would have to change now. "We should shower," Sheldon said quietly.

"Huh?" Penny asked, wondering if she was the cause of his sudden need for cleanliness.

"While I wouldn't classify the laundry room as dirty, I also wouldn't classify it as sanitary for… our previous activity." He licked his lips, the only outward expression of his anxiety, and she longed to kiss them again. "It's only prudent to shower and return your body to its former… splendor."

At Penny's blush, Sheldon stepped closer to her, letting his hand fall through her hair. He wanted to experience this before she rejected him, before everything changed for good. 

Penny looked up and saw the terror in his eyes that he was incapable of hiding. She smiled at him, leaning up and kissing him less than chastely. "A shower sounds good," she mused, letting her arms drape around his shoulders, forcing him to lean closer. It felt like they were telling secrets. "Maybe you'd like to shower at my place?"

His eyebrows knit together. "To what end?"

"Well…" she drew out, running the tip of a nail over the crest of his ear, causing shivers to run through him, "I was thinking we could… shower together. You know. Save water." She shrugged a little, the sly smile still on her face.

Sheldon stood tall, pulling away from her. He shrugged, grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him and out of the laundry room, his smirk barely concealed. His voice floated back to her, "Well, if it will conserve water, I see no fault with that."   


End file.
